fategrandorderfandomcom-20200223-history
Shuten Dōji
Shuten Douji was available for summoning during the Ibaraki Douji Event. Active Skills Alcoholic Fruit A= |-| Demonic Magic A= |-| Battle Continuation A+= |-| Passive Skills Noble Phantasm Rank B= |-| Video= Ascension Skill Reinforcement Stats Battle Sprites Nosprite1.png|Shuten Douji [ Stage 1 ] Nosprite2.png|Shuten Douji [ Stage 2 ] Nosprite3.png|Shuten Douji [ Stage 3 ] Bond Level Biography Height/Weight: 145cm · 46kg Series: Fate/Grand Order Source: Japanese Folklore Country of Origin: Japan Alignment: Chaotic ・ Evil Gender: Female Due to her anecdotes and vestiges, she is classified as an "anti-hero". In the Heian Era, the king of Mount Ooe was a commander of many fearsome demons. There are many origin stories surrounding Shuten Douji. One goes that she was born on Mount Ibuki to Yamata-no-Orochi and a human girl, another says she descended as the Dragon King Kuzuryuu's godsend. But no matter what, she is the child of a dragon god: something she shares in common with a certain Sakata Kintoki. Within Kyoto, teenage girls began to disappear one after another. Abe no Seimei's divination revealed that this is none other than Shuten Douji's doing. Minamoto no Raikou, along with his Four Heavenly Kings, are ordered by the Emperor to retaliate. They disguised themselves, brought gifts of poisoned wine, and came to the evil of the demon lair within the mountain. During a banquet, they convince Shuten Douji and the other demons to drink the poisoned wine. The moment they fainted, the men swarmed in to kill them. Legend has it that after being beheaded, Shuten Douji's head suddenly jumped forth to attack Raikou, but she only managed to clamp onto his helmet. Regarding her birth, Shuten Douji does not actually reveal much. Her other name, Ibuki Douji, sometimes confuses her with another demon born on the base of Mount Ibuki: Ibaraki Douji. It is said she does not think much on this topic. As long as there is good wine, good food and absolutely pleasurable appetizers, she has no regrets on her birth. The bond between Kintoki and Shuten Douji is something that started since he was just a boy. Because he was easy to get along with, inviting him over for nights of feast and amusement were not uncommon. So, to Shuten Douji, it was nothing more than a banquet-- to Kintoki, however, it would be a massacre of demons. "To kill with wine, or to sleep on the same bed with different dreams, it has its own flavor to it, no?" And that is what Shuten Douji had said. Alcoholic Fruit A Her sound and breath carries the scent of intoxication, and the sight of her alone could leave anyone tipsy. If there are no magical guards set up to protect them, anyone who lays eyes on her with be enraptured immediately. Shuten Douji will not reveal the wish she had for the grail. Regardless of past or present, to follow the whims of her body and mind is her only goal. Incidentally, though, she is also a collector of antique goods, which means she is very interested in the Red Dragon Bone bracelet around Kintoki's right wrist. She takes the idea of elegance and rarity very, very seriously-- one thing that she and Kintoki cannot see eye to eye on.